spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 53: Kvílení zášti a Trýznění větru.
Ettiene vědom si své zranitelnosti začne vyrábět v druhém patře společnosti léčící lektvary. Při hledání nových receptů se něco však šeredně pokazí (pravděpodobně díky tomu že Elf nemá čuch) a on pod sebou vypaří část podlahy a málem propadne vzniklou dírou. Společnost mezitím přemýšlím koho dosadit na Jacenův post. Sai zmíní Golgarima a oba elfové zaslouchnou podivné mlácení. Nikdo jiný ho neslyší. Sai, Ettiene, Maex a Pedro vyrazí do podzemí společnosti. Pod hlavní místností se nachazí Zelpharova testovací místnost na Well of many worlds. Společnost chvilku vyšetřuje a Maex se mezitím podívá skrze nový Zelpharův portál. Pláně do které příjde je celá pokrytá podivným mechem. Obrovské až stometrové houby zastiňují slunce (nebo pět) které kdy mohlo být vidět. Maex se chvilku rozhlíží až si všimne malých robotických pavouků kteří pomalu sbíhají po houbách dolů. Návštěva stačila, vrací se domů. V podzemí společnosti se mezitím Ettienovi šťastnou náhodou podaří spojit s Golgarimem. Podle trpaslíkova popisu se zdá, že se dostal do Feywildu. Navrácený Maex, Ettiene a Sai odcházejí s velice rozespalou Kirou nahoru aby rozhodli jak trpaslíka zachránit. Rozhodnou se, že pošlou Bexleyho se třemi vojáky skrze portál do Feywildu aby ho přinesli. Když však udělají krok před společnost zjistí že nad městem se vznáší větší jednotka vzdušných kultistů. Zdá se, že je poslal Windharrow, který záhadným způsobem opět povýšil ve vzdušném kultu aby vyzvedli Saie Homiliona. Maex rychle posílá Alarana aby mobilizoval kohokoliv kdo může útočit na dálku. Faungaurn, Skyweaver vedoucí skupinu pomalu přistává na svém griffovi zatím co vyhrožuje Saiovi stojícímu ve dveřích. Zdá se, že když Sai nepůjde po dobrém, má Skyweaver rozkazy nabídnout za jeho život Wish. Sai se rozhodne že se nevzdá tak snadno a kývne na Ettiena zatímco háže mezi jednotku devíti rytířů Elementální Ingot Ohně. Hned za malým kamenem letí od druhého elfa velký modrý fireball. Air Cultists in Red Larch Ohnivá koule je přesná a ničivá. Z devíti rytířů na hippogriffech a obřích supech přežijí jen čtyři. Zbytek rytířů a všechny zvířata začínají pršet dolů jako děsivý déšť ohořelých kostí. Tři další Skyweaveři přístavají na střechách začínají do společnosti posílat řetězové blesky. Kormac svým štítem brání Ettiena a sám dostává celou dávku elektřiny. Pedro mezitím střílí ze své kuše po Skyweaverech ale alkohol mu s mířením zrovna nepomáhá. Jeden z rytířu ve skywearu přistanu přímo před ním a nepříjemně ho sekne přes břicho. Zachrání ho až okolo probíhající Kormac který one-hituje rytíře. Mezitím uprostřed diskuze chytá padající elementální ingot. Faungaurn který je bojem nezasažen stejně jako High Elf uhýbá padajícímu hippogriffovi. Maex se mezitím portne na střechu základny a rozmlátí hlavu jednoho z rytířů o svou kovadlinu. Všichni rytíři jsou pobiti a Ettiene s Maexem zabili každý jednoho Skyweavera. Sai si uvědomí že jestli na Red Larch bude každý den útočit jiný kult tak se nikam nepohnou. Souhlasí s nabídkou Faungaurna a nasedá na jeho griffa, zatímco se mág mění na obřího orla. Všichni tři s posledním přeživším Skyweaverem odlétají. Sai pošle Kormacovi zprávu že se vrátí zatímco odhazuje ingot na Maexovu plošinu. Po zakopání těl a odpočinku se Kormac, Maex, Feugen, Kira a Ettiene rozhodují jít hledat elementální ingot vody. Chvilku po jejich odchodu přitáhne Zelphar opilého Pedra na jehož rameni sedí podivné zařízení do hlavní místnosti společnosti. Bexley a tři Feugenovi muži se akorát chystají na cestu do Feywildu. “Tohle ožralý prase si vemte s sebou… Propadlo mi portálem do Mechanusu a něco si to přineslo, mám dost práce i bez něj.” Sai se mezitím cestou snaží udržovat nezávaznou konverzaci se Skyweavery. Zdá se, že stejně jako společnost Windharrowa absolutně neuznávají. Padne zde něco o tom že má dar “selhávat směrem vzhůru”. Sai si pouze potvrdí že je Windharrow pouze tatar a že vyjednávání bude krátké. Člen kultu jehož místo Harald zaujmul umřel za zvláštním okolností. Po příletu do Sighting Valley si Trickster všimne že v údolí chybí její největší památka. Feathergale Spire celá leží na dně údolí, její hora prasklá od zemětřesení. Faungaurn potvrzuje že šlo o zemní kult. High elf se pokusí zasít semínko pochybnosti komentáři o tom že “lord” Grayspear patlá muže na něj když má větší problémy. Zdá se ale, že mínění Skyweaverů hlouběji klesnout nemůže. Sai nechápe, že ten člověk ještě žije. Tři mniši je pustí do úzké průrvy na východní straně údolí a všichni tři čarodějové vstupují do úzké praskliny ve skále. Uzounké schodiště je vede na dno obrovské rokle ve které foukající vítr vydává děsivé zvuky. Po několik mil dlouhém sestupu po nebezpečném schodišti se Sai a mágové dostanou až na dno soutěsky. Zde stojí vstup do kdysi ohromujícího trpasličího města Tyar-Besil. Pálácová část Belsimeru a jeho centra Tyar-Besilu Zpoza velkých hradeb, toho co kdysi musel být hlavní vchod do Trpaslíčího města se tyčí vysoká schodová pyramida. Vignette: Old “Friends” Skyweaveři provedou Saie skrze celý komplex pálácové části až do hlavního Zigguratu kde na něj ve druhém patře čeká Windharrow na honosném trůně. Sai velice opatrně projde mapou trpasličího města na podlaze, odmítne vzdát Půl-elfovi hold a vystoupá až nahoru po schodech k jeho trůnu. Všimne si že za trůnem je obrovský systém trubek, snad alpský roh. Windharrow a Sai se spolu baví jako staří známí. Windharrow domýšlivé děkuje Saiovu že mu ulehčil jeho vraždu. Sai vysvětluje Haraldovi že proti němu nechová žádnou zášť. To přimněje půl-elfa k úsměvu a Lord Harald Grayspear se dá do vyprávění. Nedivil ses nikdy jak se mi podařilo utéct z Bargewright Innu? Jak to, že se mě tak brzo přestali snažit zbavit členi Aliance Lordů, ačkoliv mě nenáviděli? Jak se mi podařilo tolikrát přežít přepady vodních kultů na Dessarinské řece? Jak mohl břídil jako já, přežít intriky Yartaru, jeho prstů, jeho rukou a jeho spárů? Jak jsem dokázal vydržet v kultu, kde se názory mění stejně rychle jako směr větru? Sai chvíli přemýšlí a pak dorovná všechny Windharrow-ovy úspěchy a dokonce přihodí. Jako někdo, kdo přežil dno Hlubiny, rozběsněnou Kovárnu duší, tíhu Černé země, příliv Drtivé vlny, žár Věčného plamene, vzedmnutí kvílející zášti. Vím, že přežití mnoha je v rukou Tymory, stejně tak jako zkáza v rukou Beshaby. Pak již je na každém z nás jak často jim své životy vkládame do opatrování. Já osobně v ně ztratil důvěru již dávno, a svůj život mám pevně v rukách sám, ale ty můj milý příteli si svůj život odevzdal Tymoře a již ho nežádáš zpět. Avšak věz, že tyhle sestry si velice rády své věci navzájem půjčují. S návrhem jestli Windharrow nemá jen štěstí Windharrow nesouhlasí. Sai se tedy ptá “Jak?” Dovol mi odpovědět otázkou. Mnoho legend se vypráví v zemích Torilu, některé z nich starší než sám svět, jiné jistě upravené svými autory. Lord Bearington, prsten který byl ve skutečnosti portálem víl, monkové v krámě s nudlemi, nebo wrestler lámající dračí křídla. Slyšel jsi někdy tu o bardovi který zabil svou skupinu svou hloupostí? Sai odvypráví všemi známou pověst o Bardovi. Dobrodruzi přijali do své skupiny barda. Bard se choval podivně až hloupě. Všichni to přisuzovali tomu že je Bard a že nikdy žádného pořádně neviděli. Jejich úkolem bylo zastavit mocného čaroděje který se měl stát Lichem, začali s ním bojovat, ale Bard se nepřidal a zůstal o místnost zpět. Jeden po druhém hrdinové umírali. Bard mezitím hrál o mísnost vedle. Podle pověsti umřeli do jednoho a Bard vedle mezitím nepochopitelně vyvolal samotnou smrt. Bard vyzval smrt na duel v hudbě a vsadil vlastní život za dar. Smrt proti bardovi prohrála a dala mu co mu slíbila. Novou flétnu. Budoucí Lich, přilákán hudbou příjde do místnosti kterou smrt právě opustila. Nalezne zde pouze slabého barda který ho ale zabije pouhou flétnou. Windharrow souhlasně pokyvuje a pak se znovu zeptá, stejně jako předtím. Ptáš se JAK Saii? Jak mohl slabý bard zabít mocného čaroděje který se měl stát lichem? Nejmladší člen rodu Homilion začíná chápat kam tohle směřuje. Odpověď je jednoduchá. Řekne pomalu Windharrow. Ukáže svou flétnu a pomalu po ní přejede rukou. Z flétny zmizí iluze. Je černá a kostěná. Ten bard jsem já. Kdokoliv kdo se mě pokusí zabít proti sobě poštve samotnou smrt. Moc dobře jsem věděl co dělám tu noc kdy jsem vstoupil do sídla rodu Homilion. Nebylo složité urazit tvého otce natolik aby mě vyzval na duel. A ve chvíli kdy tasil meč, objevila se za ním. Jenom zvedla ruku a něco z něj vzala. Padl k zemi. Bez známky úrazu, ale jeho oči prázdné. Tvá matka.. ona pochopila co jsem udělal.. Chytla do ruky dýku kterou jsem chytře nechal na stole. Než však stihla udělat jediný krok smrt opět dodržela svůj slib. Sai pomalu mění svůj mírový postoj k Windharrow-ovi. Zůstává poslední otázka. Ty. Netuším co se stalo té noci kdy jsi zkusil bodnout Porena, ani jak se naše zbraně prohodili, ani proč jsi té noci neumřel.. asi sis nebyl jistý... Vím však jedno, zemřeš dnes. Buď se mě tentokrát pokusíš zabít doopravdy, nebo se vzdáš a popravím tě já. Your move, my old friend. Sai vyšle uzel divoké magie proti Windharrow-ově flétně. Klubko vláken se však roztrhne jako tisíce hadů, kteří se rozletí do všem stran ven z pyramidy. Griffové, Obří Supi, velcí dravci i vrány a malé ptactvo v okruhu padesáti mil začínají zpívat Ride of the Valkyries. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V92OBNsQgxU Jestli předtím nebylo jasné co se stane, teď už je. Oba muži volným krokem sejdou dolů po schodech a stoupnout si dopřostřed mapy království Besilmeru. Oba Skyweaveři u schodů sledují přípravu duelu se zatajeným dechem. Windharrow tasí Rapier který původně patřil Saiovi a pokyne svému protivníkovi: “Dovolím ti, zabít se sám.” Usměje se Lord Hrábě a čeká. Sai vyletí proti vrahovi svých rodičů s dýkou v ruce. Zastaví se mnohem dříve než čekal. Jeho dýku drží za hrot smrt, která se dívá Saiovi přímo do očí. Zpoza ní je slyšet smích nového vůdce vzdušného kultu. Smrt Saiovu dýku pustí a smích pomalu utichá. Smrtka udělá krok dozadu a Windharrow se tváří udiveně. V další chvíli oba muže obklopí černá bariéra. Černá zeď nyní obklopuje oba. Smrt si stoupne doprostřed. “Cože?! Ale! Mělas ho zabít.. CO TO MÁ ZNAMENAT!” křičí Windharrow. Sai se usměje na svou starou známou a nabitý novou motivací vyletí proti své Nemesis. Dýka najde svoje místo v rameni Windharrowa a způsobí velkou škodu. Zděšený půl-elf okamžitě zapomene na veškerá pravidla duelů a uvede Saie v magické zmatení. Začne boj na život a na smrt. Windharrow je nervózní a Saiovi štěstí nepřeje. Oba se střídavě zraňují a netrefují do svého protivníka. Sai vidí že se Harald Grayspear rozhodně nechystá bojovat čestně jako v jejich posledním utkání, ať už bylo reálne nebo ne. Rychlou otočkou prořízne půl-efovi achilovku a snaží se dostat od něj. Windharrow nadále využívá Saiova kouzelného zmatení. V jednu chvíli se ho snaží seknout, ale 9/10 jeho kouzelného rapíru který kdysi patřil Saovi je uříznuto bariérou kterou kolem mnich vztyčila smrt. Sai který je v tu chvíli na zemi přesekne rádoby-lordovi i druhou achilovku a odkulí se pryč. Oba muži jsou těsně před smrtí. Windharrow sáhne k pasu pro svůj váček s magickými potřebami aby Saie dorazil jen aby zjstil že mu ho musel někdo z větrného kultu ukrást. Smířený se svým osudem vyráží proti Saiovi. Jednu dýku hozenou Saiem odrazí, ale druhá se mu zapíchne do břicha a on je stejně jako protivník jen krůček od smrti. Z poslední sil se pokusí bodnou Saie, tím co dříve býval krásný Rapier, ale netrefí se ani jednou. Sai zabodne svou poslední dýku do Windharrowa a ten se skácí k zemi. Smrt se k nim začíná pomalu přibližovat. Sai si klekne k jeho tělu a čeká co Smrt udělá. Ta sáhne k půl-elfovu mrtvému tělu a nejprve z něj vyndá svou flétnu, kterou o vteřinu později rozdrtí na prach ve své ruce. Pak se dotkne jeho těla a i to se rozpadá. Jako poslední se podívá na Saie a poprvé promluví. “Jsme si kvit.” “Když myslíš…” vyčerpaně vydechne Sai Bariéra zmizí i se Smrtí z královské místnosti. Oba Skyweaveři vidí jak uprostřed místnosti stojí Windharrow. Faungaurn si viditelně povzdechne. Sai pomalu oddychuje a pak posílá oba mágy pryč. Společnost si užije klidnou cestou až do Bargewrigthu a pak klidnou plavbu do Rivergardu. Cestou cestu je hezké počasí a kromě otravného ptactva zpívajícího pochod Valkýr je nic neruší. Nikdo z nich nepochybuje že je to Saiova práce. Den před návštěvou vodního chrámu posílá Ettiene zprávu Saiovi. Zdá se, že Sai je ve vzdušném chrámu, předstírá Windharrowa a nemůže odejít. Záchrana Saie přibyde na denním plánu společnosti. První zastávka je však Chrám Vody. Společnost hledá stopy po elementální ingotu vody a jejich teorie se potvrdí když naleznou roztříštěný oltář. Chybějící voda ukáže také tajnou cestu do tajné skrýše Gara Shatterkeela. Po cestě na vysokou příčku Ettiene a Maex objeví velký poklad, který začnou nakládat do Ettienovy chaloupky. V lupu je hodně zlatých, několik svitků a také padesát zbývajích knih které napsal trpaslík Bruldenthar. Přesouvání zrezlých rakví zabere společnosti dost času. Po naplnění chaloupky a návratu se skupina vrhne na druhou část plánu. Záchranu Saie. Kormac otevírá kovovou mříž aniž by si všiml že je zamčená a pětice vstupuje do Chrámu Kvílející Zášti. Několik prvních budov působí zvenčí dost honosně, ale obsah je až příliš generický. Dva Skyweavevři v nich nedělají Společnosti problémy. Ettiene navzdory tomu že sám hlásal tichou akci používá Thuderwave. V další mísnosti najde společnost to co hledá. Další oltář. Tři kenku kteří zde mučí civilisti jsou rychle vyvražděni a v další chvíli sedí Feugen na létajícím oltáři a mlátí do něj Drownem. Než stihne kdokoliv zaregovat místností se ozve velká rána. Oltář, stejně jako Feugenova kroužková košile praská a vylétá z něj elementální ingot vzduchu který se drží u stropu. Ettiene jen nerad podává Feugenovi svůj léčivý lektvar. Pomocí Unseen servanta pak stahuje ingot dolů k zemi. Pod kamenem se ihned začíná tvořit malé tornádo a letají z něj blesky. Skupina se rozhodne kámen ukrýt do Feugenova pytlíku s obrovským obsahem. V další místnosti skupina nalezne pár priestů jak bičují budoucí recruity kultu. Feugen a Kormac sundavají oba priesty a Kira poněkud bezdůvodně pálí pět vyděšených chlapců. Sai se mezitím v chrámu dost nudil. Jako Windharrowa ho nikdo nerespektuje. Jeho povel schromáždit informace o zemním kultu mu zařídil pouze papír “Nosí kamené brnění.” A zbytek jeho povelů je také brán spíše s posměchem. Posílá velkou část osazenstva kultu sledovat zemní kult. Zdá se, že všichni čekají až udělá chybu. Při nudění se v horním patře pyramidy objeví Sai neviditelnou bytost procházející mísností. Používá na ní Wild Magic a bytost chodit přestává. Při průzkumu také zjistil že oborvský roh vzadu za trůnem pravděpodobně plní přání. Proč ho kult nepoužil mu však zůstává záhadou. Po ráně která se rozhledne celou palácovou oblastí ho Faurgaurn varuje že jsou napadeni Společností. Sai nechává svolat všechny jednotky do pyramidy a neposlouchá doporučení o tom že by měl zůstat v horním patře. Kormac, Feugen, Kira, Ettiene a Maex mezitím dorážejí k pyramidě. Zdá se že na ní právě přistál drak. Strhne se dlouhá bitva. Z Pyramidy stále proudí jednotky. Skupina za skupinou. Přes Pyramidu přeleze obrovský drak, který však nemá přední nohy. Kormac se mezitím snaží zabránit Wyverně útočit na koholiv jiného než na něj. Maex, rozhodnutí že už zbrań má, a novou nepotřebuje, bojuje s kultu holýma rukama. Blesky lítají všemy směry. První padá k zemi Feugen, hned po něm Kira. Ettiene naleje svůj poslední potion do krku umírající Kiry. Maex mezitím běhá okolo pyramidy sem a tam a dokonce odtáhne omráčeného Feugena stále pevně svírajícího Drown. Wyverna mezitím chytí Kormaca do svých čelistí a probodne mu brnění svým jedovatým ocasem. Velký Půl-ork přemýšlí co ví o těhto divokých dracích. Vzpomene si. “Nenechat se bodnout jedovatým ocasem.” Hm. Kira mezitím z dálky pálí do Draka i dalších jednotek. Maex schodí jednoho z monků do vody a Ettiene na něj rychle hází síť. Spoutaný muž se potápí na dno kanálu. Kormac sotva stojí, ale nakonec čelist Wyverně rozlomí a obřího plaza zabije. Její jezdec začíná Kormaca který je otrávený jedem Wyverny, má velkou ošklivou krvácející ránu a drží se krůček od smrti, začíná smažit bleskem. Maex po hlavě mrtvé Wyverny vyběhne až nahoru a strhne Hurricanea s sebou dolů. Monkova hlava ošklivě praskne a Maex se otočí na Kormaca jestli je v pohodě. Bývalý Paladin kývne a Maex už pošesté vybíhá na druhou stranu pyramidy. Za ním kamenný půl-ork hlasitě dopadne k zemi. Další a další jednotky stále proudí ven z Pyramidy. Ve skutečnosti je na Společnost posílá Sai v přestrojení Windharrowa v dobré víře že díky rozdělení jednotek venku vše zvládají. O Wyverně, však neměl ani ponětí. Pomocí přelétavé podstaty vzdušného kultu se mu podaří vyvolat mezi Skyweavery a Hurricany spor a obě čtveřice nejsilnějších jednotek spolu bojují. Na okraji Pyramidy mezitím Společnost sotva stojí. Ettiene ve výbavě jezdce Wyverny najde lahvičku léčení a naleje jí do umírajícího Půl-orka. Skupina se nevzdává. Nakonec se skrze nekonečné jednotky probijí až do Pyramidy. Zde Sai spolu s Kormacem dorážejí posledního Hurricana a Skyweavera. Sai vypráví co se zde posledních pár dní dělo. Všichni vyrazí do královské mísnosti v horní části Zigguratu a tam začnou odpočívat. Maex si prohlíží krásný trůn, je jasné že patřil králi Thorildu Flametonguovi. Kira je fascinována obřím rohem v zadní části místnosti. Kormac k Saiově nemilosti v zemní mapě objeví tajnou hrobku samotného Thorilda. Tu o které tak vášnivě mluvil dnes mrtvý Gargosh. Ettiene je fascinován neviditelným strážcem zmrzlým v půlce mínosti. Navzdory Saiově radě se ho rozhodne napadnout. Vznikne zmatek kdy všichni máchají všemi směry. Neviditelnému bojovníkovi se podaří Ettiena rozbodat dost na to aby upadl do bezvědomí. Zbytek skupiny, netušící že již nepřítele porazili, ještě několik chvil máchá kolem sebe, než Sai o neviditelné tělo zakopne. Kira je stále fascinována velkým rohem. Je to přecijen zdroj přání. Při promýšlení dalšího plánu vyrazí ven a zahlédne velkého modrého džina který přenáší krásně vytesané části chrámu. Nakonec se chvilku radí se zbytkem skupiny a na roh troubí. Ahtayir, Djinni of the Seven Stormed Lands Do místnosti opravdu přiletí několikametrový modrý džin. “Já jsem Ahtayir, džin Sedmi zemí bouře. Jaké je tvé přání?” Kira se rozmýšlí, nejdříve požádá Džina aby vrátil Kormacovi jeho božskou moc, Džin však vysvětluje tak daleko jeho síla nepadá. Po zvážení možnosti aby jim vrátil čuch a chuť si Kira přeje Tinderstrike, zbraň Vanifer, proroka Ohně. Džinn kývne. “Tak se také stane. Dle mé povinnosti vůči rohu, splním přání pro nadcházejích 101 let.” Poté Džin odletí. Skupina prozkoumá místo kde Djinn sídlil a ukáže se, že si Thorild kdysi dávno přál nádherné podzemní město. Džinové ovšem plní přání osobně a tak tu Ahtayir téměř pět tisíc let pracuje na jeho obnově a kráse. Zdá se, že celá palácová část města byla postavena jím. Po cestě zpět k pyramidě si skupina všimne čtyři metry vysoké a tři metry široké sochy trpaslíka která chodí na dně koryta kolem Pyramidy. Nakonec Sai přátelům sdělí že tím že pomstil smrt svých rodičů si konečně zaslouží plnoletost, kterou si již několik let odpírá.